


Maybe

by ReclaimingRollins



Series: Ring in the holiday - ambrollins [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Deans always alone, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Monday Night Raw - Freeform, Seth saves the ... night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: "I get it," he whispered, "I know how Vince is when it comes to pleasing people."  Trying to ignore the crack in his voice, realizing he'd spend another year by himself probably watching some crappy, low budget, sappy holiday movie.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is always alone on Christmas. 
> 
> Ambrollins slash.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

Dean had spent many Christmases alone, this case it would be the same as always. He had that sorted out with a simple phone call to his best friend.

"Deano, I'm sorry. I won't be able to spend Christmas like we planned."

"I get it," he whispered, "I know how Vince is when it comes to pleasing people." Trying to ignore the crack in his voice, realizing he'd spend another year by himself probably watching some crappy, low budget, sappy holiday movie.

He sat on the couch wrapped in his favorite blanket and flipped the television over to raw, hoping to see what they're going with after the Shield is now inefficient due to his busted elbow.

He lets his mind wander, thinking of the plans he and Seth had for after the show, after raw had long came and went for the holiday week.

They were to share a couple of drinks at some local bullshit bar, only because they had nothing else to do. Dean hadn't really had any family after his mother had left, and Raw had been booked to far away from Iowa, so he promised his mother an extra long visit after the first of the year.

Seth was Dean's family. 

Before he knew it Raw was off air and some other network show was already half way over. So he decided to get this lonely day over with and catch some sleep.

Not even bothering to go to his bed, he turned over and fell asleep on his brown couch.

\---

'Ding-ding'

"Alright! I get it I'm coming!" Dean yelled at his front door. "Who the hell rings the doorbell twenty times and who the hell is the door AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

Dean opens his door to be met with a mess of dark brown curls and a toothy grin. 

"Me, asshole, also when did you decide to put that up?" 

"Seth? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier. Also my question still stands." Seth said pointing up torwards the poisonous plant. 

Dean looks up and realises what Seth's referring to. 

"Mistletoe," Dean caught Seth's eyes and in that moment he had realized that this is the moment he was always supposed to have to Christmas. A smile grew bigger on Dean's face when his tag partner said, "Well I guess now you gotta kiss me."

"I guess so." He whispered as he pulled his best friend into and embrace and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

When they parted Seth whispered,"Merry Christmas Dean. I promise you'll never be alone again." The Dean pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
